A HighschoolYakuza life
by Shade9382
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, an seemingly ordinary High school student, just got himself involved with not one, but two Yazuka factions at his new school. Naruhina, plus one. Reveal in Ch.2. Still not my best summary.


"Hello" someone talking

"HELLO" someone yelling

Me: Just felt like making a High school/yakuza fic, so please enjoy.

Me: Also, I don't own Naruto, that is all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to Konoha High, You may think it's just your normal looking highschool, with some normal looking students, and some normal looking teachers. But, that is for those who don't know Konoha High for what it truly is. It's right now being govern by not one, but two yakuza factions, one in the east side, and one in the west side. What makes it worse is that these two factions are eachother's enemy. So if you're a normal person, you'd be best to aviod the place. That is, if you are normal.

------------------------

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get out of bed this instance, or you'll be late for school!" Yelled Tsunade from the other side of the door. "I feel sick, maybe I'll just sleep in for today." Complained Naruto. Afterwords, Tsunade just broke the door down and dragged Naruto downstairs for some breakfast. "Come on Baa-chan, I don't feel like going, we just moved here." "First of all, we only got here a few days ago, you should of already got used to things here, and second..." Tsunade then punched him in the head. "DON'T CALL ME BAA-CHAN!" "Now eat your breakfast and get ready for school, Sakura already left an hour ago, so don't get lost." Said Tsunade. "Fine, fine." Complained Naruto again.

"Ja-ne, Baa-chan." Said Naruto as he made his last minute escape before Tsunade threw a chair at him. Uzumaki Naruto is currently a 2nd year high schooler who just moved after summer vacation, Tsunade is Naruto's legal guardian and mother type after the incident 10 years ago when his parents got killed in a car accident that was left unexplained. Sakura is Tsunade's adoptive daughter and apprentice, who is attending classes for would-be doctors. She's two years older than Naruto and treats him the same way as Tsunade, as in a protective family member who also kicks his ass for certain reasons.

"Sure has been awhile since I've been here, I wonder how much has changed." After the car accident, he moves to live with Tsunade who was out of town, then she got transfer back to here. Naruto then finally in front of the school gate with minutes to spare. "So this is where I'll be going to for the rest of my high school life now, huh?" "Konoha High."

Has Naruto then walked in, he notice some thugs ganging up on a single student here. "What's going on over there?" He asked. He moves in closer without letting them notice him at a nearby corner of the school building. He then hears one of them. "Listen, where not real bad guys here, just fork over what you owe and we'll be back on our own business." Then he hears the student. "I don't have the money yet, so please, give me some more time." It looks like their mugging him for some reason to Naruto, which he didn't like at all. "You told us that last week, you either pay now, or else."

"STOP!" They then took a look at who said that. "Who the hell are you?" One of them asked, then Naruto then answers. "Just someone who's going to beat you if you don't back off." The thugs then took a quick look at eachother and then laughed. "Who the hell you think you are, some hero of justice or something?" The one who asked the question then walked up to Naruto while staring him down. "If you got a problem with it, then what are you going to do about it?" Naruto then answered. "I told you, I'm going to beat you." the thug didn't look amused. "It ain't funny the second time you know." He then suddenly sucker punch Naruto after that.

But to his surprise, Naruto was still standing with a smirk on his face. "What the he-" before he could finish, Naruto then punched him in the face and is now laying on the ground uncouncious. the other thugs were shocked after seeing what just happen, even the student was shocked. "Who's next." Naruto asked still with that smirk on his face. The thugs then got mad and they all charged at Naruto all at once, however, to their dismay, they were all knocked out one each at a time by one punch after another.

The student was still shocked at what just happen as Naruto walked up to him to see if he was okay. "No need to worry about those guys, they won't be bothering you for a while." However, the student looked more afraid than thankful. "You have know idea what you have done, don't you" He asked, Then Naruto answered. "Uh, beat up a bunch of thugs?" The student then yelled at him. "NO YOU IDIOT!" he then continue. "They weren't just a bunch of thugs, they're members of the Ayumi clan that resides at the west side of the school." Naruto then looked confused. "Ayumi clan, what's that." The student then got up ran far from Naruto as if he some kind of bomb ready to explode any second before he could answer. "Weird way to thank someone." Then the bell rang signalling that class is about to start any minute. "Crap, I don't have time for this now, I got to get to class before I'm late." As Naruto then ran to class, two separate spies were watching the whole thing, one from behind the school bushes and one hiding in the school tree.

Meanwhile, Naruto was able to make it to his classroom in time. "Here it is, room 2-C" As he enters the room, it was filled with students minding there own business, then they took a look at who enter the room thinking it was the homeroom teacher, but only saw Naruto. then one of the students spoke. "Oh, thank god, I thought the world was about to end so suddenly." That only made Naruto confused as the rest just agree with the random student, but then realized it was someone they never met before. "Hey" Naruto said, one of the student walked up to him and just put one of his arms around the back of his neck. "Hey new guy, how's it going." Naruto then answered back. "Just fine." The student then let's go of Naruto. "Name's Kiba Inuzuki, but just call me Kiba, not much for formalities." Naruto then answered back. "Nice to meet you, Name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto then got familiar one two of the other students, One was Shikamaru Nara, and the Other was Rock Lee. "So where the homeroom teacher, class started ten minutes ago and he's not here yet." Naruto wondered, then Shikamaru answered. "Cause he's always arrives when class is just about half over." Then Rock Lee continues. "That is right, and we all figured that the day he will arrive will be the day the world will come to an end, but I, Rock Lee, will survive the ordeal, or die trying." He said in a dramatic kind of way which kind of disturbed Naruto because his oversize eyebrow were twitching at the end of his speech. "Oooookay, by the way, do you know anything about this Ayumi clan that I just heard of today.

The guys were then just speechless at what Naruto just said, until Kiba spoke. "How do you NOT know about the Ayumi clan?" He asked, then Naruto answered. "Cause I just moved here a few days ago." He then continues. "See I just beat up a bunch of thugs that that later found out from the guy I saved, and-" then Kiba yelled. "You just beat up some members of the Ayumi clan?" When the rest of the students heard Kiba, they were looking rather scared, even the random big guy at the corner of the room just looked like he just peed his pants. "Guess the next time I'll be seeing you will be at your funeral, how troublesome." said Shikamaru. "It was real great knowing you, my new friend." said Rock Lee while he's crying and suddenly giving Naruto a death grip of a bear hug. "I'll be dead sooner than you think if you don't let go of me." said Naruto while choking.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the west side of the school, is a luxurious styled bedroom with the bed surrounded by lacey nearly see through pink curtains and inside it is a shadow shaped of a young girl, who is taking a quick nap. and was then disturbed by on of the spies who was hiding in the school bush earlier. "Sorry to have disturbed you nap madam, but this is very important to know." The young girl then awoke from her nap to here the news. "This better be important." she said. then the spy told her everything that had just happen earlier today. "I see, you're saying some random person just walked up and defeated some of our members, is that correct?" She asked. "Hai." says the spy. then the girl was in deep thought about what she just heard. "Interesting, I would like to meet with the man Immediatly." She demanded. "At once, madam." Said The spy as he then took his leave.

Meanwhile elsewhere, somewhere in the east side of the school, is a room in an old modern Japan style with about a lot of sliding doors, as each one was opened one after another to the main room which looked liked it would suit a empress, and at the end of the room was another shadow shaped of a young girl and is also with a meeting with the spy that was hiding in the school tree. "I see, so a young man defeated some of the members of the Ayumi clan, is that correct?" she asked. "Hai" respond the spy. "I would like to meet with him as soon as possible, if you please." She asked in a kind tone. "At once." Said the spy as he then took his leave, leaving the girl thinking of the man. "The description that he left, could he be..."

To be continued


End file.
